


An Unexpected Fusion

by Kirrithian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Fusion, Gen, Humor, New fusion between canon gems, minor comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: After the whole debacle with Jasper and Malachite, nobody expected Lapis to fuse again. So when they returned to the beach house to find a new fusion waiting for them, they were all surprised.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	An Unexpected Fusion

After the whole debacle with Jasper and Malachite, nobody expected Lapis to fuse again. So when they returned to the beach house to find a new green gem standing in the middle of the room with water wings and a teardrop gem in the centre of her back, they were all surprised. But their enthusiasm ran the rest of the course, and they got straight to introductions.

"Jade, I think." She spoke, a more nasal, high pitched slant on Lapis usual tone, her voice shaky and full of uncertainty. She had barely been in existence for more than a few minutes and she sought out her reflection in a nearby saucepan.

She was taller, her green hair rising to a point above her head, and flopping forward in a broad fringe. Humanoid too- two arms, two legs, two eyes that spoke of the harmony between them. She realised she now matched Garnet for height, facing her eye to eye, Amethyst taking the chance to rib Peridot a little for taking this chance and running with it.

"Jade, you can go on the rollercoaster now!"

She grumbled, wanting to get away from all this, her wings flexing to escape the incessant encouragement she retreated away from their words, arms wrapped across her chest. 

"Peridot, Lapis, this is wonderful!"

"I always knew you'd be able to fuse."

Jade flushed a deeper and deeper green as they fawned over her. This was too much!

Just when she thought this couldn't get any worse the warp pad chimed and flared away to reveal Peridot. 

The Crystal Gem took in the scene before her. Everyone had froze, looking between her and the fusion.

"What's going on?"

Jade let out a yelp and unfused in a flash, Lapis stumbling backwards trying to regain her footing as Yellow Pearl ran out the door.

This was going to be a hard one to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> So art classes were going well...
> 
> I literally just thought it would be funny how similar the fusion would be with a Peridot/Lapis fusion.


End file.
